


Dear Jenny

by SnowQueen



Category: The Mummy (2017), The Mummy Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowQueen/pseuds/SnowQueen
Summary: Jenny became more involved and peeked Ahmanet's interest.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have my other but this just wouldn't let me go. The next chapter for Princess is done so no worries there. This may only be a two part. I'm not sure.

Jenny felt her heart beat in a tempo she hadn’t had the pleasure of feeling for years and it wasn’t because she was happy. No, she was terrified.

“Jenny! Run!”

Jenny couldn’t tare her eyes away from them. The 4 corpse creatures and none other than crown Princess Ahmanet. The things she had seen but had pushed away were correct. She had never expected to lay her eyes on Ahmanet, alive. Of course, seeing her crouched over Nick had arisen other feelings too.

Why him.

The thief that had stolen everything from her, her life’s work and now she was angry and scared.

Why him!

Jealousy was a concept she hadn’t expected to feel, not when it looked like Ahmanet wanted to kill him.

The princess leapt of the alter and stalked toward her as she turned, at last, to run but she was a little slow thanks to everything running thorough her head and was grabbed then pushed against the archway. A chilly hand curled around her throat, cutting of her ability to breath.

Jenny struggled for air and reached around for anything she could use. Her hand encounters a metal candle stick. She uses it to smack the side of Ahmanet’s head, hoping to dislodge her. It didn’t work. Ahmanet’s face grows angry but Jenny sees a glimpse of respect too just before she’s tossed into the wooden pews, destroying a few.

God that hurt.

Jenny was going to have a nice colourful back to go with her smarting pride over the events of the last few days. Why had she given in a slept with him? Next time she needed to scratch her itch she was going to make sure this person didn’t steal anything from her.

Ahmanet walks calmly toward her. Sure, of her impending victory. When she reaches Jenny, she goes for her throat again, lifting her to her feet. Ahmanet draws her in slowly, it almost looks as if she’s going to kiss her but Jenny had seen the shrived creatures holding Nick. Knew better.

Jenny resists the best she can but its no good, Ahmanet is far stronger than a walking dead person has the right to be. Just when it looks as if she’s going to get the last kiss in her life Nick is there, plunging a dagger into Ahmanet’s back. Casing her to let go with a cry of pain. Voice twisted in a strange way.

The dagger looks like it had been depicted on the pages of the journal she had. It was the dagger of Set. Leaving that with Ahmanet would be a bad idea, so she pulls it out, causing another cry of pain.

Nick grabs her and they are running.

*

Everything after the church was a blur, even when Ahmanet had caught up with them and taken a vast interest in killing her again.

Most people couldn’t shrug that kind of thing off but she did. Jenny needed to push past it so she could talk to Ahmanet. Talk to her without fear overshadowing her thoughts. The interaction between her and Nick just pushed home that once again he had taken Ahmanet from her.

Jealousy can be an ugly friend.

Jenny makes her way down the cat walks after Henry takes Nick to have a drink with him. She has no idea what Henry plans for him. Although she has a small idea but didn’t want to even entertain it.

Ahmanet doesn’t even look up when she approaches, head downcast, small whimpers issue from her.

Ahmanet is a mess. More dead than anything. Jenny can’t even imagine what it would have been like in a box for five thousand years. Had Ahmanet been aware? Had she in a sense died to keep her sanity? So many questions and only one person who could answer the.

“ _What you have seen…”_ Jenny begins in ancient Egyptian.

Jenny falters a little when Ahmanet’s strange eyes come up to look at her. Pupula Duplex it was called. A word for something that had never been seem in a person till now.

“ _What you must know…”_ Jenny continues, Ahmanet squirms in place, her face mildly interested. “ _I have studied the word of the old Gods_.”

Jenny realises she’s made a mistake when amusement enters those strange eyes.

“The…old Gods?” Ahmanet starts, her English is accented, voice holding a strange power to it.

Jenny is surprised she even talking English at all.

“Your language….is simple” Ahmanet continues, arms twisting behind her in their straps, if anyone else was in the position, Jenny imagined it would be incredibly uncomfortable after a while. “What you truly wish to know is what lies behind the vail of death, to know what I have seen.”

Yes, Jenny did want to know that but in all honestly it wasn’t the first thing that came to mind. It was on the list.

“Yes.” Jenny utters quietly anyway, wishing to know.

“And you will, when I kill you” Ahmanet says, almost looking pleased with herself.

Jenny is less than please. She has the urge to lash out at the trapped princess. Speak her mind.

“Says the person who has failed to do that twice this day already” Jenny says after a moment.

Ahmanet’s eyes glitter with anger, her squirming increases for a moment. Almost as if she wants to reach out and take Jenny’s throat again for a third time that night. The princess says nothing to Jenny for a moment so Jenny fills the silence.

“Why take this path? Why Set?”

Ahmanet looks away, straining a little in her bonds. The mercury filling her must be hurting her more than she voices. The princess brings her eyes back to Jenny after a moment.

“Why do you wish to know this?” Ahmanet questions in return.

Jenny bites her lip and moves forward more until she’s at the edge of where she could safely be. She sits down and crosses her legs. Ahmanet is the surprised one this time, she eyes Jenny almost warily.

“You are my life’s work, I have looked for you since I was 18 years old. I have read everything there is to know and yet…” She holds her hands out as if she wanted to hold something. “…I have nothing and when I finally may have found you!” Jealousy curls around her heart.

 

Jenny shakes her head and looks away.

“Someone else gets you first.” She finishes.

Surprise crosses Ahmanet’s eyes, she had not expected something like this. She should not judge the woman of this age with the same contempt as her own.

“Everything there is to know about you doesn’t even fill a book” Jenny looks back, eyes tired and dull. “I guess I’ll never know anything else.”

Ahmanet shifts in her bonds head tilting to one side, considering.

“If you release me, you will know everything” Jenny meets Ahmanet’s eyes, disbelief written in them. “And I will not kill you.” Ahmanet adds almost as an after thought.

Jenny huffs out a laugh of someone who’s close to losing it.

“But you’ll kill everyone else.” She says, rising to her feet. “I kind of wish I had been your _chosen one”_ She adds mostly to herself but Ahmanet hears it thanks to being so close.

Jenny starts to walk away.

“They have found the stone, what do you think they are going to do to my chosen now?”

Jenny’s eyes slide closed, it was just the confirmation she need from someone else.

They would kill him.

Jenny almost didn’t care.


	2. Chapter 2

Jenny had half a mind to leave Nick to his fate but here she was, pushing him away from Ahmanet to her howls of anger.

 “ _God of death bring forth my chosen, I summon the sands of Egypt, Deliver him to me!”_

 They ran, Nick trying to be the hero and pushing her out of the way of danger but as glass shattered around them, there was no where to go but away. The wind was howling in their ears. If Jenny listened hard enough through it, she could hear Ahmanet’s chanting. Quiet under her breath. There was no way she was going to be able to get close enough to disrupt that. Nick would let her ether.

 Nick was trying to be a good man but having to be pushed in that direction, it didn’t really give her much hope that he would refuse Ahmanet when the time came. Hell, she would have trouble refusing Ahmanet. All that knowledge. Jenny really didn’t even care for the power, so many questions in her life and none of them answered.

 “Come on Jenny, this way!” Nick says, almost dragging her along.

 They reached a man hole that happened to be open. Tunnel works if she had to guess. Nick went down first and disappeared from the bottom when she started making her way down. She could almost hear him muttering to himself.

 “Nick?” She calls out, he shouldn’t have wandered off.

 Jenny finishes getting of the ladder with a small hop, pleased she was finally back on ground. She let out a small huff. Adrenalin was sending her funny. Her gaze sweeps about, Nick was no where to be found.

 “Nick!” She yells this time.

 No answer. Jenny starts making her way down the tunnel, anger burning hotter in her heart than before.

 *

“ _Arise, my warriors, and serve me_.”

 Nick finds her just before she’s attacked by one of Ahmanet’s creatures. He pops its head of but it still crawls toward then as they run. Lights shine before them and both doge out of the way of a tram. It does nothing to deter the creatures coming after them. They run.

 Jenny feels like she been running forever, they are both faltering. Legs starting to feel heavy. Surly they must have out run them by now.

 Jenny’s thoughts are proven wrong when a creature slams into them, crashing them through a weakened wall into water. They both kick at it, sending it further down. Its own weight being used against it. They both swim up and toward a patch of air they can see.

 Jenny brakes through with a gasp, breathing deep of the stale air. It’s cold in the water but she sheds her coat anyway, slipping her shoes off so she can swim better. Every kid in England learns what to do if they end up in water with clothing on.

 Nick brakes the surface shortly after her, breathing just as deep.

 Jenny was scared but refused to seek comfort in Nick. He had done enough damage to her life. They both look at each other regardless. Panting as they try and stay afloat. Nicks eyes widen and Jenny takes a deep breath just as arms circle her wait and drag her under.

 Ahmanet is fast, pulling her away from Nick. Jenny holds her breath the best she can but swimming was not an activity she often did enough to train her lungs. Just when she thinks she’s going to drown they brake the surface. The arms around her waist lift her up onto the bank where two creatures grab her and hold her still.

 Ahmanet comes around to face her. She’s whole, no wonder she had been able to summon that storm. Ahmanet comes up to her, close enough she can feel a chill from the other woman. Guess whole didn’t mean living yet.

 “ _Tell me, what is it you would do to live_?” Ahmanet asks, her eyes looking down Jenny’s form.

 Jenny face falls, there could be a vast number or things she could say but would she be being true to herself, could she even lie to Ahmanet.

 “ _I could do nothing, I haven’t the strength, only the will_.” Jenny says at last, her face drooping.

 Ahmanet grips her chin softly and lifts it till they are eye to eye.

 “ _If you had the strength, what would you do_.” Ahmanet says, her gaze never straying.

 If Jenny had the strength she would…

 “ _Nothing would stop me from taking what I want.”_ Jenny answers.

  Ahmanet smiles, her eyes light up.

“ _That is the answer you seek to the question you asked_.” Ahmanet says.

 Jenny’s eyes flicker as she thinks back. That was why Ahmanet had set out on this path. Trained since birth to be Queen only for it to be taken from her by a newborn boy. She made her pact with set so no one could take that which she wanted from her again.

 “ _Yes, Jenny_.” Ahmanet says, Jenny’s name sounds different when spoken by her. “ _I could give you this, this power, but you must be willing, you must give in to me_.”

 Jenny’s shoulders slump. Give in to a woman who had killed to get what she wanted but had Jenny just not admitted she would do the same? Yes, yes, she had. The questions that had plagued her all her life would be answered. It would be so easy.

 “ _Yes_.” Jenny finally says.

 Ahmanet’s grin is wicked, her eyes alight with the elation of victory. She would get what she wanted and in return so would Jenny. Gender meant nothing to her. The creatures let Jenny go, the all moved to stand in front of the water. Waiting. It wouldn’t be much longer until Nick caught up.

 Ahmanet’s hand slides around the back of Jenny’s neck, she pulls her forward until their lips meet. The kiss is light, hesitant on Jenny’s part. They brake away from each other after a few moments. Jenny is just plain confused but willing to go with it, she had just pledged herself to the other woman after all.

 Ahmanet takes Jenny’s hand and draws the dagger of Set across it, she does the same with her own hand as Jenny winces. Ahmanet places the cuts together, threading their fingers so the cuts a line.

 “ _God of death Set, hear me, bless this Woman as My chosen so I might bring you into the world, seal this pact between us_.” Ahmanet says softly, Jenny can barely make out the rest.

 All Jenny knows is her cut is burning, burning more than it should. It travels up her arm and fills her chest. Wind screams in her ears and her gaze goes Black. A sharp pain enters her chest as she finally passes out from the pain.

 Ahmanet had stabbed her in the chest with the dagger of Set.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, maybe three chapters :D.


	3. Chapter 3

Jennifer Halsey had never felt such pain in her life. It was like she was being cooked alive from the inside and then the pain stopped.

 “ _Jenny_.” Ahmanet’s voice. “ _Jenny, open your eyes my chosen_.”

 It took effort but Jenny managed to slide her eyes open. Ahmanet stood before her, bronze skinned and brown eyed. They stood upon a sand dune in a sprawling desert. Wind blew against them, fluttering her hair and Ahmanet’s own.

 “ _Where are we_?” Jenny asks, confusion colouring her tone.

 Ahmanet smiles softly, her hand coming up to cup Jenny’s cheek softly.

 “ _A place where the body can rest and the mind wander. A plane of possibilities gifted to me by Set.”_ Ahmanet said softly her gaze never leaving Jenny.

 This explained why Ahmanet hadn’t gone completely insane, she could probably create anything she ever desired. A life here could be countless lifetimes in the real world. The hand on Jenny’s cheek moved, thumb coming down to touch a lip. It brought Jenny out of her thoughts. Ahmanet was staring at her with desire.

 Jenny unfortunately had questions she needed answers too.

 “ _Why Nick_?” She asked.

 Ahmanet let out a little sigh her hand dropping from Jenny’s face.

 “ _He broke the chain, activating the curse placed upon it_.” She said.

 “ _You didn’t pick him_?” Jenny asked next.

 Ahmanet let out a humorless laugh.

 “ _No but I pursued him anyway. I had no way of knowing another would be willing to take his place and not trick me. He was a, means to an end. I wish my pact with Set over with.”_ She said, turning around and folding her arms over her chest. “ _If I had a choice of my chosen in that room, it would have been you_ ” She turns, eyes almost begging Jenny to believe her. “ _I do not desire a man to be my King_ ” She continues, almost spitting the last word.

 Jenny feels guilty for even brining it up.

 “ _I’m sorry, my curiosity over rules my mouth sometimes_.” Jenny says softly, moving up behind Ahmanet.

 Ahmanet turns and look at her.

 “ _You are forgiven_.” Ahmanet starts she presses close to Jenny and cups her face. Her eyes are dark with a deep almost endless desire. “ _I desire no man, not as a King, not as a husband, not even as a lover. The only place I see for them, is on their knees worshiping me as a God_.”

 Jenny feels a shiver move through her body, A heat curled below her stomach.

“ _I desire you, body and soul to be my Queen, to rule at my side over the world Jennifer Halsey.”_ Ahmanet says, eyes flickering to amber for a moment from the power in her words.

 Jenny breaths in deeply, a scent she could only describe as wholly Ahmanet tickles her nose. She wants so badly to say yes but she didn’t want the world to burn for her own selfish desires. She didn’t want Ahmanet to kill anymore children.

 “ _I want to but_ ,” Jenny’s face falls “ _I don’t want to kill the innocent_.”

 Ahmanet sighs, a smile crossing her face.

 “ _And you will not, A king’s hand is the one to hold the sword and mine shall_.” Ahmanet says.

 Jenny could feel herself falling into Ahmanet’s eyes. The temptation of getting everything she had ever wanted was within her grasp. She knew that she didn’t need Ahmanet to get it now but she wanted the other woman. She wanted someone she could share this with, someone to belong too. Someone who would hold her at night and listen to her words, her stories. Nick was not that person. He had proved that when he stole the map and took her life’s work right from under her the moment it had been within her grasp.

 Jenny made up her mind. She leaned forward and brought her lips to Ahmanet’s.

 

*

Jenny awoke in an instant, eyes popping open as they shifted to mimic Ahmanet’s own. She was now a daughter of Set. The pact had been fulfilled.

 Ahmanet was kneeling beside her, eyes unsure. Jenny supposed Ahmanet truly did not know what would happen. Only what Set had decided to tell her. Their eyes met and Jenny sat up quickly brining a hand to Ahmanet’s face.

 “ _I am me and yet not. A daughter of Set like Anubis before me_.” Jenny said softly.

 Ahmanet let out a soft sigh of relief and Jenny realised she had expected to die, again. That didn’t make Ahmanet’s offer any less.

 Jenny feels strange, like something not of her, had settled inside. Content to just watch her and lend its power. It was terrifying and liberating at the same time. It took Jenny a moment to notice the dagger was still in her chest. The stone dead. Its purpose fulfilled. She pulls it out with a soft crunch of bone, the wound heals immediately after, a queer sensation.

 The splash of water distracts them both, Nick had caught up. He grunts and yell as he tries to get away from the creatures but there are to many for him to handle and he’s caught. Ahmanet rises and eyes her old chosen and offers her hand to Jenny to help her up. Jenny takes it and gets up.

 “ _A gift for you my Queen. Do with him as you wish.”_ Ahmanet says her gaze moving from Jenny to Nick then back.

 Nick finally takes notice of them, of her and his eyes fill with relief before clouding with confusion. Why wasn’t Ahmanet trying to kill her was what he was probably thinking.

 “Jenny?” Nick calls out.

 Jenny turns to face him and gazes into his eyes. He looks back and sees that her eyes had changed to replicate Ahmanet’s. He starts to struggle but the creatures are not shrugged off easily.

 “What did she do to you!” He yells.

 Jenny moves over to stand before him. She looks him up and down. He’s worn down, not only in this day but completely. He had no place to put his head, no place to call his true home. Always moving. Is that why he’s become a thief, so he would have a place to call home when the desert no longer called his name.

 “What did you expect to happen Nick? That we’d run forever, with you being my hero?” Jenny questions.

 Nick jaw slides around as he grits his teeth.

 “She was in your head Nick, you never would have gotten away, I never would have gotten away.” Jenny says, gaze moving over to Ahmanet who had taken her time walking over to them.

 “So, she changed you to get to me?!” Nick shoots back face angry.

“No Nick, I took back what you had taken from me.” Nick looks confused and angry. “I told you this was my life’s work. Ahmanet, the culture, the Gods, everything! And you took it like it belonged to you!” She’s so Angry.

 Jenny feels something crawl along her skin, it wasn’t an unpleasant feeling it was more like something inside of herself was unwrapping. She growls, the sound deeper than it should be.

 “Jenny,” Nick starts, fear entering his eyes. “Jenny I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for this to happen. Please, I’m sorry.”

 Ahmanet moves up behind Jenny and presses against her back.

 “ _See how he begs for his life_ ,” Ahmanet whispers into her ear. “ _You are a living God. His life is yours to take or to spare.”_

 Jenny pants softly trying her best to put the flames of her anger out. Nick may be a thief but he didn’t deserve to die and Ahmanet gave her the choice. Would letting him go be wise? Henry would snatch him up and use him against her the moment he realised Nick wasn’t the one to take the dagger to the chest.

Jenny only had two choices. Kill him or spare him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure what I want to do, maybe do both.


End file.
